Flash Sentry/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png Flash putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry's stained shirt EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash kneeling down EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Flash awkward around each other EG.png Twilight "I'm gonna go over there now" EG.png Flash Sentry amused by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry smiling back at Twilight EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle "be true to you" EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Flash Sentry walking up to Vice Principal Luna EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png Twilight hugging Flash Sentry EG.png Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png Flash Sentry sincere close-up EG.png Twilight about to say yes EG.png Twilight making a realization EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash Sentry startled close-up EG.png Flash "one no would've been fine" EG.png Flash Sentry walks off disappointed EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Flash Sentry happy to see Twilight EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png Flash Sentry runs up the school's front steps EG.png Flash Sentry "I know you said no" EG.png Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png Twilight and Flash "I didn't mean no" EG.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Twilight "I'd love to dance with you" EG.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Flash Sentry understanding smile EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Rainbow Rocks animated shorts 'Perfect Day for Fun' Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png 'Friendship Through the Ages' Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png 'Life is a Runway' Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight in Flash Sentry cutout EG2.png Flash Sentry enters the band room EG2.png Flash Sentry asks about Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png Flash Sentry "just thought I'd ask" EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Flash Sentry backs up into a wall EG2.png Flash Sentry blushes while leaving the room EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch" EG2.png Flash slams into Twilight EG2.png Flash catches Twilight by the waist EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Twilight speaking awkwardly toward Flash EG2.png Flash "you came back for the big competition" EG2.png Twilight and Flash "something like that" EG2.png Flash Sentry "no one here wants this" EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Chocolate chip lands in Twilight's hair EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Twilight looks over at the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "could you excuse me" EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry "whatever, Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Twilight blushing EG2.png Twilight "We really need to stop bumping into each other" EG2.png Twilight giggles EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash "There it is again" EG2.png Flash "So annoying" EG2.png Twilight "Why are you acting like this" EG2.png Twilight "I thought we were friends" EG2.png Flash taking a breath EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Flash "I want this, Twilight" EG2.png Flash "and you're trying to take it" EG2.png Applejack "We've got things to do" EG2.png Flash "You really think you're gonna help them" EG2.png Flash "I bet you have no idea what you're doing" EG2.png Twilight in tears EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Flash hugs Twilight EG2.png Twilight blushing while Flash is holding her EG2.png Twilight and Flash looking at each other EG2.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts 'A Banner Day' Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry "Love in a Flash" EG3.png Flash Sentry "universal language of music" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry "when you allow love to lead the way" EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Sci-Twi about to bump into Flash Sentry EG3.png Sci-Twi bumps into Flash Sentry EG3.png Sci-Twi and Flash knocked over EG3.png Flash surprised to see Sci-Twi EG3.png Flash helps Sci-Twi to her feet EG3.png Sci-Twi pawing around blindly EG3.png Flash looking down at Sci-Twi's glasses EG3.png Flash "when did you start wearing glasses?" EG3.png Flash "how long are you here for?" EG3.png Twilight --just for the Friendship Games" EG3.png Flash Sentry "right, of course!" EG3.png Flash placing Sci-Twi's glasses on her face EG3.png Flash in Sci-Twi's blurred vision EG3.png Flash Sentry looking at Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi's amulet pointing right EG3.png Sci-Twi tongue-tied EG3.png Sci-Twi runs off EG3.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sci-Twi's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi straightening her hair EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's weird" EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash Sentry rolling dough EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Flash congratulates Twilight EG3.png Twilight interrupts Flash EG3.png Flash Sentry left speechless EG3.png Flash Sentry feeling dejected EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots' Sci-Twi's hair falls EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Flash_Sentry_giving_a_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_playing_his_guitar_EGDS12.png Clear skies all week.png Flash_concludes_his_weather_report_EGDS12.png Flash_Sentry_winking_at_the_camera_EGDS12.png Rarity takes Flash's place behind the camera EGDS12.png Pinkie_excited_next_to_Flash_and_Velvet_Sky_EGDS12c.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Minis Fall Formal Flash Sentry figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry Kmart doll.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry Kmart packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry & Sci-Twi packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry promo image.png Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Category:Character gallery pages